Language Barriers?
by Figment81
Summary: Ziva feels the need to express herself to Abby. How does Abby react? What happens next?
1. Ziva's Rant

This is my first fanfic in over ten years. Just trying to get back into writing. NCIS isn't mine but that's obvious right.

* * *

Ziva was infuriated as yet again Abby was giving her mixed signals. Sometimes she was sure the women she had fallen for wanted her back but other times Abby barely seemed to regard her as a friend. Just now down in her Abby's lab Ziva was on the receiving end of both at once. Having returned to her desk Ziva couldn't take anymore she called Abby and ranted out all her feelings and exactly what she'd like to do to her in a mixture of Hebrew, Arabic, French and Turkish. With it out of her system she hung up before Abby could respond. Abby was bound to ask her what she'd said later but Ziva thought she could wing it without revealing anything. Ziva was startled out of her thoughts by McGee trying to grab her attention. "Erm...Ziva you do realise Abby grew up in Louisiana. I'm pretty sure she speaks French and understood at least some of what you said." Ziva visibly paled. Why did she use French she knew so many other languages. Whilst this hadn't been planned, Ziva didn't expect this to go so horribly wrong. How was she ever going to face Abby again.


	2. Abby's reaction

_Okay so I decided this story might have more to it than a one shot. I don't seem to have the flow back in my writing just yet so constructive criticism gratefully received. Still not mine just borrowing them for my own purposes. _

* * *

Abby stared at her phone in shock. She knew she'd been teasing the Israeli by flirting with her whilst also messing with Tim but she never expected Ziva to call and rant at her. Abby was fairly certain Ziva didn't mean for her to understand any of what she'd said. Ziva should've realised she spoke at least some French but maybe Ziva wasn't thinking clearly. Before she decided what to do Abby needed to know what Ziva had said to her. Luckily as soon as she worked out that Ziva was speaking to her in a mix of languages she'd hit the record function in her phone. She'd missed the first part but got most of it. The little Abby had understood was freaking her out.

Abby was certain part was in Hebrew. She thought she'd identified Arabic. There was the French and at least one other language. A quick trip through a few online translation sites including guessing at the mystery language and Abby had a decent idea of what Ziva had said to her. Bits wouldn't translate and sure some must be wrong but the overall impression was there. The translation disturbed Abby. Ziva had called her from the Bullpen and proceeded to tell her how her teasing made her feel. What had started as an angry rant descended into a graphic description of how Ziva wanted to punish and reward Abby for the teasing by taking her roughly across the lab table.  
Abby really hoped noone had overheard Ziva and understood any of what she'd said. Ziva had used Abby's name a few times so there was no mistaking who she'd been talking to. Abby didn't know how she was ever going to look Ziva in the face again but she had a decision to make, confront her with the knowledge she now had or pretend she hadn't understood a word and ask her to explain what she'd said. She paced back and forth in the lab trying to work out what to do.


	3. What Happens Next

_Well this is going to be the final chapter in this story but a sequel might be in the works. This switches POV between Ziva and Abby so I hope that isn't confusing. Still don't own anything you recognise. _

* * *

In the Bullpen Ziva sat with her head in her hands staring at her phone. Her tanned skin was unnaturally pale. She knew that every minute she remained seated and didn't seek Abby out to resolve what had happened gave Abby more chance to come up to the Bullpen and sort it out in a more public environment. Ziva was in one way grateful Gibbs and Tony had been out interviewing a witness when she'd ranted at Abby but hell if Gibbs had been there she probably wouldn't have done it in the first place. They'd returned now though and Gibbs gave her a thoughtful glance. Tony looked as if he might comment but a swift sign from McGee managed to keep him silent. Ziva felt herself stuck in her seat through fear.

Abby continued to pace through her lab. She was a terrible liar, there was no way she was going to be able to pretend to Ziva that she didn't know any of what she'd said. They were going to have to deal with this, if only so they could continue to work together. Abby knew that she technically had the upper hand in this situation, Ziva had revealed something to her about her feelings and Abby got to decide how to respond. The problem was that Abby didn't understand what feelings Ziva had expressed and how she felt about them. Running the problem round and round in her head as she paced the lab wasn't getting her anywhere. It wouldn't be long before Gibbs and the rest of the team came down looking for results and she couldn't face Ziva for the first time in that situation. Action was needed and Abby decided upon her plan of attack.

Ziva continued to ponder what she'd said, hoping the parts in French weren't as bad as some of the others. How would Abby deal with this, would she ignore her, start hating her again, burst into the Bullpen ranting back at her. Gibbs' phone rang startling her out of her thoughts. "Hey Abs." Or she could just call Gibbs, tell him what she'd said, he'd kill her and problem solved. Ziva struggled to maintain her composure as Abby was clearly not letting Gibbs get a word in. "Ziva, get down to the lab now." Seeing her hesitate Gibbs added "Wasn't a suggestion David."

The first thing Ziva noticed as she walked into the lab was that Abby was nowhere to be seen. The second was that displayed on the plasma screen was an awful but essentially accurate translation of most of what she'd said. It seemed so much more stark and graphic written down than it had sounded in her own head.

"Is this how I make you feel?" Abby asked as she stepped out of her office.  
"Abby..."  
"Do you want to do that to me every time you come down here?" Abby queried as she gestured towards the plasma screen.  
"I...I..." Ziva stuttered unable to answer.  
"Just tell me!"  
"When you tease me, I can not handle it. I just want you to stop, it frustrates me." Ziva managed to blurt out.  
"You think that would be an effective way of stopping me?" Abby asked incredulously  
"Well I doubt you would continue with the teasing but I'm not sure it would shut you up entirely." Ziva claimed defensively.

Abby blinked and headed back towards her office. Ziva knew this was going badly, the only chance she could think of which might turn this around was pure honesty.  
"Abby stop! When you are not teasing me, when it is just you and me here chatting...that is not what I want to do to you." Ziva slowly walked towards Abby as she spoke. "It takes all my control not to take you in my arms, hold you, kiss you and worship you as you deserve, yes." Ziva stood in front of Abby a sad smile playing across her face. "But you do not want me in that way, after this you may not even want me as a friend. I do not know why I said those things to you. I did not mean for you to understand it. I never wanted to hurt you in any way."  
"Ziva..." A calmer but more confused Abby started to say.  
"I fell for you a long time ago. I know you saw the attraction, that is why you tease me, yes, but it goes deeper than that. If you do not feel able to continue our friendship I understand. I hope we can continue to work together. I will stay away from the lab as much as possible. I do not want to make you uncomfortable." Ziva finished and brought her hand gently up to Abby's face cupping her cheek in her palm for a brief moment. Unshed tears glistened in Ziva's eyes as she moved away from Abby towards the exit of the lab.  
"Ziva! Do I not get any say in this? That's twice now you've spoken to me and not waited for any response." Abby called out. Ziva stopped and turned around, she'd hoped to make a dignified exit and get to the nearest ladies room for some privacy but Abby deserved her right to reply, she had to face whatever she wanted to say. Her hope was now that she made it out of the lab without breaking down completely.

Realising she had Ziva's attention and that she wasn't going anywhere, Abby composed herself. "I don't want to lose your friendship Ziva. I'll admit I was freaked out when I figured out what you'd said. The anger, the lust, the raw passion in your words and tone scared me. I knew my teasing was getting to you but I didn't realise the effect I was having. Your confession doesn't make me uncomfortable or not want to be around you. The attraction between us has always been mutual, I never thought about acting on it as I didn't want to risk our friendship but where you are only depends our relationship, not risks it. I'm not in the same place you are but I'd like to try to get there. I'd like to give us a go if you think we have a chance."

Ziva stared at Abby stunned as her response was something she'd never imagined. All illusion of control left as she dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Abby rushed to her, kneeling in front of Ziva. "Does this mean you're willing to give us a go, Ziva?" Ziva's head shot up looking straight into Abby's eyes unable to speak. Abby took Ziva into her arms holding her close, only pulling back to press their lips together in a sweet and gentle first kiss. After a few moments Abby stood them both up, wiping Ziva's tears away with her thumbs. "Come back to my place tonight Ziva I think we have more to discuss but now you need to clean up and get back to the Bullpen before Gibbs comes looking for you." With that Abby lightly slapped Ziva's ass and pushed her out of the lab.

Ziva made her way back to the Bullpen via the ladies room in shock. However she thought this might turn out, ending up in Abby's arms, kissing her, was way down the list of possibilities but the prospect of being able to do it again put a spring in her step. Maybe she needed to let go and express herself more often if this is where it led. After all Abby hadn't said she was against her fantasy involving the lab!


End file.
